EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR
by natokine
Summary: Castle comienza un juego inocente que poco a poco comienza a tomar un rumbo totalmente diferente.


Castle, Alexis y Kate habían organizado para cenar juntos. Él había propuesto salir afuera pero Alexis había dicho que prefería estar en casa tranquila y Kate lo agradeció. A pesar de que Castle no era asediado constantemente por fotógrafos y que estos estaban acostumbrados a verlos trabajar juntos, ¿qué podría pensar alguno si los veía a los tres cenando afuera? Él sabía que a ella le preocupaba pero hacía algún tiempo que empezaba a desear poder salir con ella sin tener que estar escondiéndose.

Decidieron que todos participarían en la preparación de la comida aunque esta no fuera tan complicada. Habían decidido hacer pizza. Castle era el encargado de preparar la masa, Kate de lavar y preparar lo que fueran a ponerle arriba y Alexis prepararía lo que era la mesa y la bebida. Se acomodaron en sus lugares y se pusieron manos a la obra.

En el medio de la preparación, cuando Castle estaba todavía trabajando con la harina se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a Alexis y salpicarla. No mucho, pero suficiente para dejarle parte del hombro blanco.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – le preguntó sorprendida.

- Ups… - le dijo Castle con una sonrisa inocente. Alexis lo miró fijamente pero luego se relajó y parecía que iba a irse sin decir nada cuando de repente agarró el paquete de harina y se lo volcó casi íntegramente a su padre, incluso manchando a Kate. – ¡Yo solo te tiré un poco! – se quejó.

- ¡Eso te pasa por chiquilín! – le espetó Alexis que no paraba de reírse e incluso Kate estaba colorada de tanto aguantarse la risa.

- Kate, tú tendrías que estar de mi lado. – le dijo Castle. Ella se acercó y le pasó la mano por arriba de la cabeza donde tenía una montaña de harina acumulada tirándosela por enfrente de la cara.

- ¿Un poco mejor? – se burló Kate con sorna. Castle se quedó callado unos segundos, mirándolas con odio.

- ¡Ahora van a ver! – les gritó, arrancándole el paquete de harina de las manos a Alexis para después empezar a perseguirlas por toda la sala, dejando restos de harina por todos lados. - ¡No se escaparán! – Todos corrían de un lado al otro y aunque ninguno quería ensuciarse, no podían parar de reírse.

- ¡Somos dos contra uno! – le advirtió Alexis.

- ¡No podrás con ambas, Castle! – le gritó Kate sin parar de correr y esquivándolo. Castle logró acercarse lo suficiente a ella para salpicarle harina en la espalda. – ¡Hey, en la espalda no vale!

- ¡En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale! ¡Ya verán cuando las agarre! – les amenazó.

- ¡No! – gritó Alexis cuando él logró agarrarla del brazo y verterle todo el resto del contenido del paquete.

- ¡Touche! ¡La venganza! – gritó Castle eufórico. Alexis se sacudió y logró zafarse de su padre para alejarse lo más que pudo.

- Se te acabó la harina, ¿ahora que harás? – le preguntó Kate con una sonrisa.

- Gracias a Alexis, que me ha salpicado de pies a cabeza, todavía puedo… ¡abrazarlas! – les dijo y salió disparado en dirección suya con los brazos abiertos.

Castle las corrió por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que los tres se detuvieron completamente exhaustos y transpirados.

En ese momento, Alexis decidió que lo mejor sería ir a bañarse antes de que se le pegoteara todo el pelo. Castle empezó a caminar hacia la cocina y Kate fue detrás de él. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio vuelta repentinamente y la rodeo con los brazos apretándola contra él para mancharla, incluso fregándole la cara en el cuello y en la mejilla.

- ¡Castle, basta! – le gritó entre carcajadas, tratando de zafarse. Pero él era más fuerte. Finalmente, cuando consideró que estaban a mano, la soltó y ella lo golpeó en hombro por agarrarla así. Él solo de limitó a frotarse el golpe con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Llegaron hasta la isla de la cocina y como notó que él venía distraído tomó un huevo y se lo partió en la cabeza embadurnándolo por completo. Castle se quedó con la boca abierta, totalmente shockeado.

- ¡Toma eso! – le gritó ella entre risas.

- ¿Así que esas tenemos? – le preguntó con una sonrisa perversa y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar la rodeó con los brazos, la levantó del suelo y la llevó cargando hasta el baño. – ¡Ahora vas a tener que arreglar lo que hiciste! – le dijo entrando al baño. – ¡Y me debes una camisa nueva! – le advirtió acorralándola dentro de la ducha.

- Tú… empezaste… - dijo tremendamente agitada. Trató de sonar seria pero no podía parar de reírse.

Castle se metió con ella en la ducha, y estando ambos completamente vestidos abrió el grifo del agua. Kate retrocedió hasta donde pudo y le apuntó con el dedo.

- Recuerda las condiciones. Si está Alexis cerca, no podemos. – le dijo.

- Las condiciones no decían nada de bañarnos juntos así que no estoy violando nada. – le contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Tienes razón… se me olvidó pensar en esta posibilidad. – dijo pensativa.

- Tal vez lo olvidaste a propósito. – se burló acercándose más a ella. Le rodeó la cintura y acercó su boca a la suya pero sin besarla. La miró directamente a los ojos. – No pienso obligarte, es tú decisión. – Se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin apartar la mirada del otro, ni siquiera el agua que caía por sus rostros los molestaba.

- Maldición, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan dulce a veces? – le preguntó y enseguida lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y juntó sus bocas entreabiertas metiendo su lengua dentro de la de él, explorándola y excitándolo tremendamente.

Él empezó a meter sus manos dentro de su ropa, acariciando su cuerpo mojado. Ella desabotonó rápidamente su camisa y se la sacó para poder acariciar su pecho desnudo. Mientras él besaba su cuello y le sacaba el pantalón, Kate acariciaba su pelo para sacarle los restos de huevo. De a poco se fueron despojando de la ropa manchada y cada uno enjabonó el cuerpo del otro sacando todo rastro de harina o huevo, sin dejar de acariciarse y besarse, provocando gemidos de todo tipo que trataron de contener por temor a que alguien los escuchara.

Cuando no pudieron más, Castle la apoyó contra la pared y la levantó para hacerla suya. Ella se estremeció y gimió al sentir la pared fría de azulejos pero no le importó porque por dentro se estaba quemando. Lo rodeó con las piernas y lo atrajo, buscando ser uno una vez más. Al sentirlo dentro de ella le arañó la espalda y lo presionó más cerca, si eso todavía era posible. Él a su vez, la presionó más contra la pared ahondando la profundidad de su penetración. Kate lo besó con vehemencia, primero en la boca, luego el cuello, en la oreja, y a la vez lo acariciaba recorriendo su espalda entera y hasta su cuero cabelludo.

Inicialmente, Castle se movió lentamente gozando del momento y disfrutando escuchándola gemir de placer en cada movimiento pero no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo porque ella lo excitaba de tal forma que le costaba controlarse. Aumentó el ritmo hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax descontrolándolos por completo al punto que él tuvo que sujetarse de las barras de la pared para no caerse y ella se aferró a fuertemente a él con piernas y brazos.

Se separaron un poco pero se mantuvieron abrazados. Castle cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Se quedaron así un rato mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban dejando que el agua siguiera recorriendo y limpiando sus cuerpos. Se besaron una última vez y salieron de la ducha. Castle se puso una salida de baño y le alcanzó una toalla.

- Sécate, que no quiero que te enfermes. – le dijo. - Voy a buscarte otra salida de baño. – Salió del baño y un minuto después apareció con una bata igual a la suya. Se la abrió para que ella se cubriera y se la cerró abrazándola. A Kate le encantaba que la cuidara así.

- Gracias… por cuidarme. – le dijo acariciándole los brazos.

- Siempre. – le contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Será mejor que vayamos a terminar la comida o van a matarnos. – le recordó. Salieron del baño.

- Alguien tendrá que limpiar la sala. - le dijo Kate al ver el estado en el que había quedado. – Tú empezaste, tú limpias. – le avisó con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía camino a la cocina. – Yo me encargo de la comida.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – dijo protestando como un niño.


End file.
